Lunar Crown
by anthropophobia
Summary: When Kagome and Kikyo's family dies from illness there hidden will is yet to be found so everything gose to Kikyo being the oldest what happens when Inuyaha the lord of the westren lands falls in love with Kagome and he dumps Kikyo ch 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Angie: Hey everyone welcome to another fanfic! I decided to start over completely. I started off pretty bad here so Im gonna make it up! so be nice and if you want flame I don't care. Now on with the Fanfic

* * *

"KAGOME!" yelled a wreched voice 

"yes Kikyo?" Kagome a 15 year old girl twins to Kikyo answered quite shaken from the scream 

"don't yes me sister fetch me my new gown or I'll beat you!"Kikyo threatened , you could see many scars and bruises on Kagome from her sisters beating. You see when they were young their parents and little brother Sota died from a illness. When they died they couldnt find their will so everything went to Kikyo (including Kagome) since then Kikyo always beats Kagome and takes everything for herself (A/N: what bitch!) 

"you have a new gown? "Kagome asked puzzeld 

"yes I found it in your room so I took it , like I always say beauty and beauty mix but beauty and wrechedness do not. Now fetch me the gown" KIkyo mocked 

"yes sister" Kagome said sadly she worked hard to make the gown and once again Kikyo took it for herself 

'why must I be the one who suffers?' Kagome sadly thought, but was soon brought out of her thought from a friendly call through the window. 

"now , now duckie you'll bump into a wall like that" I said laughing (A/N: I put myself in the story but in a diffrent name) 

"Mitsuki! I told you not to call me duckie its annoying !" Kagome Scoweld 

"Hey, it was the only way to get you out of that trance of yours" I shrugged 

"whatever what do you want" Kagome asked still mad 

"I have some information you might be intrested in" I said coming in through the window 

"alright but I'll meet you outside get Sango too" Kagome said hearing Kikyo coming 

"got it duckie" I hurried before Kagome could scream at me 

"Kagome where is my gown!"Kikyo slapped Kagome 

"I-Im sorry I have it right here"Kagome scrambled around to collect the gown after being slapped again making her fall to the floor 

"I'll be back after supper Im gonna eat with Lord Inuyasha so make supper lite tonight when I come back, Lord Inuyasha said he has something important to tell me so I might be late" Kikyo said as Inuyasha the lord of the western lands came in the large hut 

"KIkyo are you picking on Kagome again?"Inuyasha questioned seeing Kagome laying on the floor 

"No, I was merely teaching her discipline" KIkyo tried to Lie but Inuyasha saw right through it and went to help her up 

"don't worry I'll protect you form now on Kikyo wont hurt you anymore after tonight"Inuyasha whisperd and smiled to Kagome, which made her turn redder than a tomato "by the way my sister and Sango are waiting outside" Inuyasha told her 

"uh thank you my lord" Kagome bowed 

"No, call me Inuyasha" Inuyasha smiled again that made her turn even more red 

"ok Inuyasha" Kagome said as she left running from her now fuming sister 

"Kagome over here!" Sango the young Demon Exterminator of the village said 

"I take it my brother saved you from Kikyo again, by the way you so red I could tell"I noticed and smirked 

"yeah so what was the important news that you gonna tell me " ignoring my comment kagome asked 

"alright well believe this but my brother Inuyasha is going to break it off from Kikyo tonight!" I giggled along with Sango as Kagome cheeks turned pale 

"gossiping again are we? young ladies should never gossip"Miroku the monk of the village playfully scowlded 

"awwwww but its fun!" we all said at the same time 

"is there something you want in particular monk?" Sango asked getting irritated because she already knew what he was here for 

"if your looking for Mitsuki's brother he is with Kikyo"Kagome informed giggling with me at Sango's anger 

"yes, I'm acutely aware of whats going to happen tonight with Inuyasha and I was wondering when he was gonna break it to her ,I sure wouldn't wanna be who ever Kikyo feels like hitting" Miroku said unaware of Kagome's new sad face 

"nice job Miroku now look what you did" Sango nudged him 

"Im so sorry Sango I had no idea" Miroku innocently lied as he groped Sango 

"TAISHO NO BAKA HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she clobbered the monk

* * *

**Later that night**

"Kikyo I need to tell you something so please come here" Inuyasha said from the table 

"yes, my dear Inuyasha" KIkyo screeched 

"look I'm sorry but its over" Inuyasha said awaiting her responce

* * *

well sorry bout the cliffy but I couldn't think of anything else so R&R with ideas please well see ya 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : I dont own Inuyasha or his fluffy ears but I wish I did

* * *

Angie : thank you for the reviews right Kagome 

Kagome- yup 

Kikyo- Get me my gown! 

Kagome- No! 

Kikyo- what did you say? 

Kagome- you heard me 

arguing 

Angie- well uh back to the fanfic 

Dark Mistress - thank you 

Sessy-chan - I was planning to write more but I was tired from a break dance assembly I was in at school so I needed a rest so I decided to end it there and go to sleep but this chappie should be longer

* * *

last time on Inuyasha: 

"Kikyo I need to tell you something so please come here" Inuyasha said from the table 

"yes, my dear Inuyasha" Kikyo screeched "look I'm sorry but its over" Inuyasha said awaiting her responce

* * *

"what!" Kikyo screeched 

"Im sorry but I can't take this anymore" Inuyasha said flatly 

"what do you mean you cant be serious can you" Kikyo said in disbelief in what she was hearing 

"yes I am serious" Inuyasha said sternly 

"bu-but why" Kikyo was still in shock 

"because... you are cruel with a cold selfish heart plusI found someone pure of heart and kind and she...she..." Inuyasha paused a second 

"she what?" Kikyo angrily asked 

"she stole my heart!" Inuyasha shouted 

kikyo stood there stunned still unknowing to who he was reffering (A/n: how could she if she doesn't have a a lot of brain cells up there)"who is it?" Kikyo asked not daring to move an inch 

"you'll find out when you find out" Inuyasha said leaving the room 

"fine don't tell me but believe my words when I find out who it is she will pay with her life"Kikyo threatened and it didn't sound like she was bluffing and Inuyasha knew she wasn't joking when she said that 

"go ahead I dare you you will no longer go near her or harm her I will protect her and make sure you don't do anything to her!" Inuyasha declaried 

"fine with me"Kikyo accepted Inuyasha's dare

* * *

at her house 

"Kagome! where is My supper!"KIkyo screamed with all her might because she was still mad 

"Im making it!" Kagome answered 

"well hurry it up!" Kikyo screeched again 

Kagome was still dazed from all that has happend today thinking of wht the others were saying

* * *

_ FLASH BACK _

"Its fine Im gonna make her favorite dinner tonight she'll be pigging out all night!"Kagome giggled (A/n: refrence to Miroku's comment in the first chapter) 

"anyways we all know who my brother is goonna choose right duckie" I teased as all I eyes landed on Kagome 

"I swear call me duckie one more time and I'll kill you! and plus even if Inuyasha dose break up with Kikyo hes gonna go to some other slut no offense" Kagome told us 

"non-taken and yes its probably true but he likes Im sure he'll come around plus its just because of Miroku he'll come back to his senses soon duckie" I teased grinned and ran for my life 

"this is why MItsuki and Kagome are always fighting?" Miroku asked with a sweat drop on his head watching Kagome chase around the pond and me running for my life and yet at the same time taunting Kagome by saying duckie over and over again 

"yup" Sango sighed as she started to count down 

"5" 

"4" 

"3" 

"2" 

"1" 

"0" Sango counted and once she reached zero you heard a splash of me falling into the pond and Kagome saying "who is the duck now?" and just to bug her I would say "I am" and start quaking as Sango and Miroku watched with huge sweat drops on there head as Kagome would try to drown me in a ten feet deep pound (A/n: this is out of personal experience my niece tried to drown me in a pond which is not fun at all) 

END FLASH BACK 

* * *

Kagome giggled as she recalled the incident

* * *

with Kikyo 

'damn him to hell that bastard thinks he can dump well he has another thing coming' Kikyo thought fuming endlessly 

"dinner is served" Kagome announced revealing a very tasty looking dinner 

"well its about time" Kikyo scuffed 

"so how did it go with lord Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to sound as casual as possible 

"whadda you care and this food is horrible!"Kikyo threw the plate on the ground 

"I'm sorry I'll try better next time" Kagome said trying not to be sarcastic 

"Im going to bed" Kikyo said as she stormed off leaving Kagome to pick up the plate that is now smashed on the floor

* * *

With me and Sango 

"I wonder what going on with Kagome now?" Sango asked wondering as if she was only curious 

"well she could be... making dinner she did just say she had to make it before we left" I said driving my silver mercades-benv convertible with the black top (A/n: oh how I wish I had that car and to prevent any further confusion they are in the modern era but I put hut in chapter one by mistake and they were in the park when the pound incident happend and yes there still are lords and lordess) 

"oh yeah" Sango sighed looking out the window 

"whats wrong?" I questioned casually 

"nothing" Sango said 

"yes there is you've been moping around since Miro...ku... ooooh I get it you miss your boyfriend" I said and turned my face while grinning to see Sango so I could see her blush and act dum 

"no thats not it at all!" Sango must have blushed 30 shades of red 

"sure its not" I teased still facing Sango and unaware of the blinding white light heading exactly my way and getting closer ad closer 

"MITSUKI WATCH OUT!" Sango screamed pulling my face towards the raod 

"AAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the blinding light engulped us

* * *

sorry bout the cliffy and if it was short again I just dont have anymore ideas...or do I...Muwahaha oh well you'll just have to wait and see what happens and besides its like 3:30 am and tired so I'll update as soon as I can buh-bye for now 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLIAMER:I dont own Inuyasha and his fluffy ears but I wish I did 

thanks for all your reviews 

now on with fic

* * *

LAST TIME 

"whats wrong?" I questioned casually 

"nothing" Sango said 

"yes there is you've been moping around since Miro...ku... ooooh I get it you miss your boyfriend" I said and turned my face while grinning to see Sango so I could see her blush and act dum 

"no thats not it at all!" Sango must have blushed 30 shades of red 

"sure its not" I teased still facing Sango and unaware of the blinding white light heading exactly my way and getting closer ad closer 

"MITSUKI WATCH OUT!" Sango screamed pulling my face towards the raod 

"AAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the blinding light engulped us

* * *

ring...ring...RING "huh...wha...what time is it?" Kagome asked as she was being awoken by the phone (A/n: the conversation id K for Kagome and M for Miroku) 

M- hello kagome? 

K- Miroku do you have any idea what time it is? it's 3 am 

M-I know but its Sango and Mitsuki they had an accident 

K-WHAT WHO WHEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! 

M-Im in the hospital 

K-alright I'll be there as soon as I can

* * *

HOSPITAL 

"kagome over here" Miroku said as Kagome entered at the hospital 

"Miroku what did the doctor say?" Kagome asked trying calm down 

"its ok they were just a few broken bones Inuyasha is in there with them" Miroku said pointing to room 786 

"good lets go then" Kagome sighed in relief 

"what the hell is that?" Kagome said pointing to someone in a full body cast 

"that littel bastard killed my new car!" I yelled furiously 

"its Koga he was the one crashed into us but Mitsuki went over board and threw his truck over the edge with him still in it thats how she got her broken leg and arm" Sango explained 

"well you know he deserved it!"I screamed 

"uh huh" Kagome said with a sweat drop on her head 

"oh Kagome can you go with Inuyasha upstairs to the Janitors closet to get me a mop to mop up the blood after I pound him when he wakes up" I asked with a devilish grin 

"sure may as well" Inuyasha shrugged with kagome looking at me like I was crazy

* * *

JANITORS CLOSET 

"mop...mop...ah there it is" Kagome sighed 

"alright lets go" Inuyasha started to walk off to the door (its pretty big for Janitor closet its like a walk in closet) 

"uh...the door its locked we cant leave" Inuyasha said with a scared look on his face 

"what your kidding...let me see" Kagome said walking to the door as she tripped and accidently kissed Inuyasha on the lips and she turned redder than a tomato"uh sorry" Kagome looked down with her heart in her neck 

"uh...yeah can uh we just uh...uh find a way to get out of here?" Inuyasha said trying to avoid it but he secretly enjoyed the kiss

* * *

30 min later 

"looks like we are stuck" Inuyasha said as he slumped down againts the wall 

"and I really don't think the others are gonna try to find us...y'know I think we've been set up"Kagome said as she sat on a bucket 

"we may even be here the whole night night...hey, Kagome you know there is something I wanted to tell you" Inuyasha said as he began to blush 

"what is it?" Kagome yawned 

"well you see I broke up with your sister and you may know that already but...um...you see theres a very good reason why... the truth really is... that...I-I...I'm...I'm...I-I...I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"Inuyasha said blushing looking down waiting for a reply" if you dont feel the same way its ok I would"Inuyasha was interupted by a snore 

"WHA she fell asleep thats really FRIKIN SCREWED UP"Inuyasha said with sweat drop while he anime fell"ah well I guess I'll tell her some other time for now sleep is a good idea"Inuyasha yawned and dozed off to sleep (A/n: dont get any perverted ideas you sickos)

* * *

mwuhahahahah arent I just so evil oh well I ran out of ideas and plus its three am in the frikin morning so bye and goodnight 


	4. Chapter 4

OMG Im so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o sorry about not updating earlier but my computer has major issues plus I had a major writers block and I was in Japan for about 3 days so I had it complicated so Im very sorry about not updating sooner 

thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them now on with the fic0

* * *

LAST TIME ON INUYASHA 

ring...ring...RING "huh...wha...what time is it?" Kagome asked as she was being awoken by the phone (A/n: the conversation id K for Kagome and M for Miroku) 

M- hello kagome? 

K- Miroku do you have any idea what time it is? it's 3 am 

M-I know but its Sango and Mitsuki they had an accident 

K-WHAT WHO WHEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! 

M-Im in the hospital 

K-alright I'll be there as soon as I can 

MORNING 

"awwww! oh my god how cute!"I said along with Sango as we giggled 

"should we wake them" Miroku asked while he looked at us both as if we were crazy and glanced at the snuggling couple 

"nah let them sleep a while longer besides this is to cute!" I gushed as a sleeping Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and began to wake up 

"huh? uh where am I" Inuyasha yawned and began to recollect his memory "ooohhh yea I remember now"he said still unaware of us behind him observing him and he noticed Kagome on his lap while she shifted in her sleep "huh uh Kagome?...she's asleep" Inuyasha half unkowingly to himself he moved closer to her face closing the gap and they were closer and closer (A/n: Im really killing you guys with this arent I?) until... 

"OMG!"! Sango and I gushed endlessly befor Inuyasha had a chance to kiss her (A/n: haha you thought he was gonna kiss her!) 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha practically exploded not noticing kagome was waking up and in his ill-temperd way he began to scream his lungs out at me and everyone else" 

"uh whats going on?" Kagome sleepily asked while rubbing her eyes at hearing Kagome's voice he instanly froze up 

"uhhh how long have you been awake" Inuyasha asked steadily 

"um...right now when you started to scream your head off" Kagome answerd skepticaly 

"oh good" Inuyasha sighed in relief 

"why" Kagome raised abrow 

"no real reason uh just forget it" Inuyasha said in pure panic 

"Have a nice sleep" I asked while my brother looked at me as if I was gonna get my head bitten off by him 

"yea I guess so but I wonder who locked us up in there " Kagome asked me while raising abrow at me 

"uh umm yea well a whatever why don't we go to the mall I do have fast healing bones" I winked "...duckie" 

"grrr get back here" Kagome chased me around the hospital with everyone watching us with huge sweatdrops on there heads

* * *

sorry I made it short Im really tired from jet-lag and Im still kinda hazy from the writers block but I'll update as soon as I can 


	5. chapter 5

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews even and to the reader who tried to give me her e-mail address would very much love to become friends but the part after the "" was blank so if you have a aim send it to me and my aim is godess329 but let me know you were the reader who wanted to contact me first 

oh by the way Im not gonna do the last time on Inuyasha thing if the chapter was meager so Im gonna skip that this time

* * *

AT THE MALL 

"Im..bored" I groaned for what was like the third time 

"you know we heard you the first time sis" Inuyasha shook his coke in his cup 

"but you know she is right since they had to close the good half of the mall because of **someone's brother** had that little outburst of his" Sango sarcastically remarked giving both me and my brother a good glare 

"well it ain't my fault my brothers a walking volcano like my dad" Inuyasha retorted at Sango's coment 

"I know!" I lit up bringing everyone's eyes landed on me 

"what?" everyone said in a union 

"why not go to america?" I lit up once again 

"AMERICA!" everyone screamed calling attention to the table but once there eyes met Inuyasha's death glare 

"why not it should be fun" Miroku cheerfully agreed 

"I can't possibly remember that Kikyo is so totally dependent on me for cleaning, cooking, shopping, basically everything" Kagome sighed half heartedly 

' "well think of it as...a royal summons which my brother and I are authorized to do but to make it look unsuspicious cuz if she finds out your going to America with my brother she will F-R-E-A-K freak" I said with everyone agreeing with me " oh hey to make it fun why not go on a private jet I also wanna invite someone else can I please inuonee-chan" I puppy-dog pouted at Inuyasha 

"who are you inviting?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow at me 

"uh just MInomaru" I once again pouted 

"fine" Inuyasha sighed but he only agreed to this because he is inviting Kagome exclusively on his list so to him everyones just tagging along

* * *

KAGOME'S HOUSE 

"Kagome where is supper?" Kikyo lazily called from the couch wwhile she as flipping to the channels 

"done" Kagome placed all the delicious looking food on the tables the door began to knock "I'll get it" Kagome casually walked to the door

* * *

FLASHBACK "alright so heres the plan to get Kagome we will send kikyo to the fields thinking that my brother wants to talk to her"I said intensively serious which sort of scared everyone"then while shes away call me and then when she comes back I will send the summons and since it's from me which makes it a royal summons you have to come" I said pointing it out pretty obviously while everyone looked at me like I was insane"uh what?" 

"you were actually serious for once" Kagome said in shock and I was about to smack them a for being so stupid 

"whatever" I said in irritation" anyway do guys have the plan for each of ya" I said trying to cool off 

"right" they all said at once 

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"hello is there a Ms.Kikyo Higurashi here" One of the men from the huge mansion asked (A/n: I almost died placing HIgurashi in Kikyo's name) 

"yes" Kagome kindly answered "Kikyo someone's here for you" and it was very surprising to the guard that Kagome's warm voice she had just greeted him with turned so cold at addressing Kikyo 

"who is it" Kikyo lazily got up and walked to the door 

"you have been summoned by Lord Inuyasha to join him at the flower garden by main park" the man tried to sound official "oh well then fine" KIkyo went to get her purse and walked out the door" oh and Kagome I'll be back within 45 minutes I want you to make me a cake for desert by then"Kikyo left with those last few words 

Kagome waited until she was sure she was gone and then called me (A/n: phone conversation will be as followed K for kagome and M for mitsuki B for background) 

M- Hello? 

K-Hey it's me Kagome 

M-alright is Kikyo out of the house yet 

B-she ready yet 

M-no 

K-who's that 

M-Inuyasha 

K-he sounds mad 

M-yeah he got into a fight with Sesshomaru over who was more mature and he lost but I think they are both immature brats 

B-I am not! 

M-what I mean 

K- yeah 

M-anyways did she say when she was returning 

K-uh 45 minutes so 45 after 8 

M-okay I will send the summons in 10 minutes 

K-what bu- 

M-just trust me 

K-whatever

* * *

10 min later 

"why that no good little-" Kikyo slammed the door open and stormed in 

"oh hey whats wrong Kagome said looking up from the T.V. cassualy 

"that bastard had the nerve to stand me up" Kikyo fumed endlessly as the doorbell rang 

it was the same man from the mansion"oh hello again" Kagome smirked 

"hello are you Kagome Higurashi"the man asked 

"yes I am"Kagome tried not laugh 

"you have been summoned by Mistress Mitsuki to spend three weeks at the mansion 

"oh really well then I guess I should get my thi-"Kagome was cut off by Kikyo's scream in astonishment 

"she will not be going"Kikyo simply said 

"Im sorry but its a royal summons she must come" the man said 

"bu-but thats not fair"Kikyo pouted as kagome went to get her things

* * *

hey sorry I left it like that its cuz Im tired and all its really late here 


	6. chapter 6

hey sorry bout the time it took to update and Tori sorry if I got it wrong if I did um I can't seem to be able to contact u so please e-mail me cutiebubbles123 bellsouth . net and if you can't see my e-mail go to my profile it should show a link to my e-mail oh and thanks for the reviews

* * *

AIRPORT 

"ooohhh what a cute little airport " I giggled 

"do you always have to giggle like that?"Inuyasha said irritably 

"well sorry for being a girl" I retorted 

"not accepted"Inuyasha mumbled 

"eater" I finally snapped 

"fagot" Inuyasha snapped as well and the insults began to fly and everyone watched 

"skirt chaser" 

"whore" 

"bottle sucker" 

"daddies girl" 

"mamas boy" 

"bitch" 

"jackass" 

"hoe" 

"you little sun of bi-" 

"enough" Sesshomaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere and interrupting me 

"what the hell why are you even hear why I are you here" Inuyasha snapped again 

"I came because father instructed me to do so" Sesshomaru calmly explained then suddenly turned is attention to Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Minomaru looked them over quickly and then turned back to Inuyasha "well I see your habits of being with mortals have not been broken I suppose it true what they say: bad habits die hard" Sesshomaru sighed " well it will be your own damn fault when Mitsuki marries a mortal but I do suppose its your choice of life oh well que sera sera" Sesshomaru laughed 

"you just" like hearing your self talk don't you and what the hell is that suppose to mean" Inuyasha and I roared out when the speaker came on 

"last call for gate A-6 private plane last call for gate A-6 private plane passengers please board the plane and thank you for flying Tokyo International" the flight attendant said 

"oh thats us" Kagome called out "lets go" Kagome spoke once again and ran to the boarding station and we followed

* * *

ON THE PLANE 

the plane was very big with a satellite T.V. a very big couch that could fit about 15 people across from a smaller area that lead to a door that seemed to be the cockpit and next to that there was a cabinet with some games and a mini fridge with an intercom next to the T.V. 

"ooohhh wow" I said with Inuyasha still grumbling 

"I'm a little this is my first plane ride" Kagome said taking her seat between Sango and I on the big couch "how about you Inuyasha" she asked my still brooding like a child brother that was flipping through the channels on the T.V. 

" feh whatta a coward of course I ain't scared" Inuyasha said and the speaker went off again 

"Hello my name is Kagura and I will be your pilot for the next 18 hours so please buckle your seat belts we are about to take flight the female voice announced (A/n: it dose take like 13-20 hours to get to Japan at least thats how long it took me when I wen but it was an okay ride) 

the plane began to roar and rumble and my 'brave' older brothers began to whimper cry and grab their seats for dear life "wow you two are just so brave I can hardly stand it" I said sarcastically and everyone began to laugh while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha death glared me and I just grinned which annoyed them even more

* * *

11 hours later 

"oh man I think Im gonna fall" I laughed trying to stand we were playing twister triple extreme and it was getting really twisted (a/n: um incase you don't know how to play it's when you right down body parts, how they twist and which color they go on on a piece of paper put it in a hat and pick them randomly ) 

"you sure as hell better not" Inuyasha said trying to stay up as well 

"Inuyasha your right hand over your head and on yellow" Minomaru announced 

"what are you serious as if I can move anymore than I already have " Inuyasha struggled to do as he was instructed when the speaker came on 

"all passengers Im very sorry to interrupt your twister game but we will be experiencing some rather violent turbulence because of a storm below us please sit down and buckle up thank you" the speaker turned off and the plane suddenly became quite except for a few murmurs between Sango and Miroku about what was going on the plane began to shake extremely violently for a few minutes and stopped but started again and seeming much more violent this time then the last time then the lights went out and it was pitch black (A/n: its night time at the moment) "aaahhh!" someone screamed and there was a loud crash

* * *

muawhahahaha Im so evil a nice cliffy dont ya think well dont worry my flame is on and it won't burn Im flowing with ideas so see you soon bye 


	7. Chapter 7

um hey thanks for all the get well reviews anyways I got results from my doctor and my might be able to move again thats good but it may take quite the while and again I have my friend typing this part for me anyways I hope I will be able to properly type soon well on with the fic oh by the way this chapter is gonna be short though cuz of my hand but no worries I'll try to get chapter 8 written and posted soon

* * *

The lights went back on everyone to the ground to see if anyone fell but we didn't find exactly what we expected it was...Miroku lying unconscious with a huge lump on the head and and a even bigger slap mark "that TAISHO NO BAKA HENTIA GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVE GROPED ME IN THE DARK!" Sango fumed and causing the girls to back away from him really fast (a/n: like in the episode with Koharu the girl that fell in love with and then she told everyone that he asked her to bear his child when she was 11 I almost smacked in the T.V. my self oh and the japanese words means king of the idiots pervert) 

"so that was the crashing noise we heard" Sesshomaru stated the obvious 

"duh captain obvious" Minomaru and said in unison which made us blush ALOT 

"whatever" Inuyasha gave an uninterested sigh then turned to Kagome "hey are you alright you look a little pale" Inuyasha asked in a concerned tone 

"yeah Im fine" Kagome said 

"uh hey duckie wanna go see the cockpit" I asked walking over to the cockpit 

"yes and call me duckie again and die" Kagome threatened and trailed behind me

* * *

COCKPIT 

"Hello" I said walking in 

"Hello" Kagura answered back 

"if we stay upfront for awhile" Kagome asked in a pure state of aw when she saw all those buttons 

" no not at all it would be nice to have some company"Kagura laughed when Kagome's jaw dropped 

"oh by the way y brother said hi" I announced 

"really"Kagura said taking a sip of her coffee 

"yup" I said when there was a crashing sound again 

"Mitsuki I think we should go back now" Kagome said with a sweatdrop on her head 

"alright" I said following Kagome out the door "bye we'll see ya" I said my good bye 

"bye" Kagura jingled

* * *

PASSENGERS AREA 

"so how was the cockpit" Sesshomaru looked up from the T.V. 

"fine Kagome pipped up and looked out the window "oh look its morning" 

"aw how pretty" Sango said as we all agreed

* * *

okay sorry that I ended it there but I had to cut it short cuz my friend is getting pissed off so until next time and thanks again 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone what's up? okay I know you are probably mad but I have a more or less good excuse my friends are I had to take of hem all day now it is now 10:19 pm and I'm tired so I'll make this quick

* * *

4 HOUURS LATER 

"UNO!" Kagome shouted we were about to land and it was finally over what a trip then the P.A. came on 

" all passengers please take your seat we are about to land" Kagura's voice rang through out the plane

* * *

AIRPORT 

"Nice to see other people other than your smug face" I jingled and Inuyasha glared at me while I clung from Minomaru's arm and he really didn't seem to mind much 

"so where should we go first" MInomaru asked trying to think of where to go 

"shopping" Sango said ready to jump in to the mall and buy everything there 

"nah maybe we should go to the- ow" Kagome was sent flying to the floor 

"oy baka you better watch it" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and growled at the person who knocked her down 

"sorry but I'm late for a date and I must hurry off" a shrimpy little white rabbit demon ran off glancing at his golden pocket watch 

"whoa weird" Sango said receiving a wide eyed nod from Miroku 

"kinda like Alice In Wonderland" Kagome stared and followed the rabbit with her eyes until he was out of sight 

"ew creepy" I shivered 

"anyways so what have you chosen" Sesshomaru brushed it all off and turned to watch Kagura leave although he would deny it 

" I have an idea lets visit my friend Miyatsu she has enough rooms and she would totally be cool with it " I said and Inuyasha glared at me since they didn't get along very well 

"cool so how do we get there " Miroku said struggling with all the suit cases and everything 

"well big brother how do we get there Taxi or Rental" I asked Sesshomaru 

"well taxis are like three dollars per mile times two and rental-" Sesshomaru was about to say when Inuyasha snatched the credit card smirked a "I'll be taking that" and left for rental place and we followed

* * *

CAR RENTAL 

" silver mercedes benz is the only frikin car I will get in" I screamed at my brother 

"alright alright I heard ya the first time jeez you don't have to scream it in my ear" Inuyasha rubbed his ears and left to go get the cars 

"girls with gils and guys with guys" sango said and rushed to the car about fifteen minutes later Inuyasha came back and tossed the car keys to me and the road trip began

* * *

MIYATSU'S HOUSE 

"would you get off of me" Inuyasha growled at the sleeping monk (A/n: Sessy was driving) 

"he sure is a heavy sleeper" Kagome giggled while Inuyasha tried to get him off but he clung on more and mumbled something in his sleep 

"I have an idea" I walked up to Miroku and screamed in his ear " OH MY GOD SANGO IS STRIPPING!" I screamed into his ear and he shot up like a pop tart and we all started laugh like crazy even Sesshomaru laughed a bit but Sango on the other hand smacked me on the back of the head which made everyone else laugh even more until Miyatsu came out to see what the noise was 

"what the hell is going here" Miyatsu screamed 

"sorry Miyatsu we were just laughing " I wiped my face with my hankerchief 

"hey runt" Inuyasha teased which caused a war 

"well if Im a runt your a retard" Miyatsu smirked 

"why you little" Inuyasha grumbled 

"okay I declare the 20 mile radius a no war zone" I said getting in between them 

"hmph he started" Miyatsu turned to face the others

* * *

well thats the end of this chapter really sorry to end it like this but it's later and Im sleepy but to make it up next chapter will have comedy fluff and much much more so till next Angie signing off buh bye 


	9. Chapter 9

alright well I think this is one of the fastest update I've had so far anyways Im gonna start the fic now but before that I just want to say thanks for your reviews well on with the fic

* * *

"well lets settle you into your rooms" Miyatsu led her way to her extra rooms but she was also keeping a close on eye Miroku's "wandering" hand I didn't need to put my stuff away since I did when she was showing them around I already knew it all by heart she was my best friend after all " alright Sesshomaru goes in this room it was a mossy green with a some jade green and with a beautiful design on the walls and to match was a balcony with a awesome view of a forest Sesshomaru went in the room and studied it and as soon as he found it acceptable he dropped his bags and started to unpack we went on and Minomaru got his room and we continued (A/n: sorry but it'll take me to long to think of a new design so I wont mention the all the rooms at the moment but they will be mentioned later) we came to a stop at the last two rooms in the hall "since I didn't know that Kagome and Minomaru were coming as well you will be paired up to share rooms and so Sango and Miroku get this room and Inuyasha and Kagome will be sharing this room" Miyatsu said calmly but at the same time tried to hide a smirk like me 

'WHAT!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all screamed turning beet red but... 

"oh thank you Miss Miyatsu you just made this humble monk very happy but don't worry you are the only one for me" he clasped her hands and slowly moved his right hand down and.. groped her but before anyone could do anything about it Miyatsu grabbed his hand squeeze it so hard I swear I heard it crack and she flipped him over her shoulder and through the window of the second floor then Miyatsu grumbled something about ripping his arm off the next time he tried that again and everyone just stared at her with fear of coarse I just sweat dropped and laughed nervously nobody but me expected her to act so violently except for me (A/n: My best friend in this story is based on my best friend in the real world Im very sure she would do that we've known each other for like eight years or more and I know for a fact that she's like that so yeah never get on her bad side I learned that the hard way) "now Sango you will be in this room" the room was a lacy pink with much to Sango's liking there were two beds and also a bathroom with a lock and balcony with view of the ranch "oh yeah tell that good for nothing pervert this is his room as well" Miyatsu said in a low menacing voice Sango nodded slowly and scurried into her room we brushed everything that just happened away we went on to the next room it was just like the other one except this one was silk red and it only had one bed it was a giant heart 

"don't you have another room " Kagome asked sort of blushing of coarse Inuyasha was too but was sort of happy it meant they could spend some more time alone "nope sorry" Miyatsu said the both of us trying to hide the large grins across our faces 

"we'll see you later were going to the mini bar in her family room " and we ran off before another question could be asked

* * *

Mini Kitchen 

"do you think our plans will work" Miyatsu asked taking another bite of her sandwich 

"of coarse they wont suspect anything knowing them" I sighed and took a sip of my coke 

"I suppose your right" she looked down 

"so thats your plan" someone said cooly and a dark figure emerged and soon revealed Sesshomaru "I thought it was odd that you gave Minomaru and I different rooms instead and how you 'forgot' to mention the rooms down here" 

"are you gonna rat us out' I said my eyes looking with his as if we were in an intense staring contest 

he waited a bit as if he were deciding what he should say then again he always did that then he turned and left but before he was out of the room he sighed and said " I don't see why any of you waste your times with those mortal's " 

"because it's fun you should lighten up you know they are really nice you have to admit it you were even laughing with us earlier don't think I didn't see you" I said looking away myself 

"well then why not demons or someone else" he said slightly turning but then hesitated 

"like who you know what I am I'm a half demon I cant fit in with either side I'm hated by demons and scorned by humans so is Inuyasha but you can never understand that you have it easy by being a full demon you get respect from them you think I don't here what they say you have no Idea how lucky we are just to have one friend" I said 

Sesshomaru walked off and said "well don't forget that you don't ever truly know what someone thinks" with that said he left and we just sat there neither of us said a thing for awhile (A/n: I forgot to mention Miyatsu is a half demon too) 

"so what are we gonna do" Miyatsu finally said 

"come here and I'll tell you" I said with an evil smirk curled into my face

* * *

WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME 

"so uh what should we do" Kagome said unpacking her stuff 

"I dunno" Inuyasha said still trying to absorb everything that was going on for a moment "well ya know we could work something out I guess" Inuyasha spoke as he tried to reach Kagome on the other side of the room and was about to take her hand but she unknowingly puled it away and began to speak 

"why" she asked walking to the closet to hang something 

"why what" He asked confused 

"why did you leave Kikyo" Kagome was on verge of tears 

Inuyasha was taken back by the suddenness of question " because... well you see I've had to admit for some time now to you I've lo-" 

"DINNER TIME!" Sango yelled and made Inuyasha collapse from the startle and cut him off as well 

"great I'm starving" Kagome remarked and brushed everything that just happened away but turned around and said "you coming Inuyasha" 

"yeah sure" he grumbled he stuffed his hands in his pockets to avoid hitting Sango on the way out for interrupting the 'moment' instead he decided who ever bumped into him in the hall which just happened to be me and we started to fight as usual 

"hey watch it you idiot are you blind now or something" I snapped 

"no but if you want I can make you blind" Inuyasha retorted 

"screw you" I screamed 

"yeah you wish" Inuyasha snapped 

"no I don't think anyone would be that desperate except that slut Kikyo you really liked her didn't you" I said ready to rip his throat off 

"yeah right at least I don't spend my time day dreaming " Inuyasha retorted 

"burn in hell now get out of my way" I threatened 

"why don't you come and make me get out of the way" Inuyasha said with a snort 

"gladly" I lunged at him but by then we already had an audience watching us but he pushed me back but I had already dug my claws into his arms so when he pushed me it gave me a chance to throw him over my head and into the wall which I took that I might add 

"ENOUGH!" Miyatsu screamed impatiently " I want this house in one piece so keep the fighting to a minimum or you could sleep in the barn with the horses" 

"he's the one that started it he should sleep outside" I accused 

"you bitch" Inuyasha screamed 

"dumb ass" I snapped and right when we were about to start at it again 

"can we eat now" said a bored Miroku he was really used to us doing this constantly 

"fine" we both grumbled but not long after everyone was in a riot of laughter we had a great time and we told stories and many other things it was already 10:50 p.m. and nobody seemed to notice Sango had just finished telling us about a spider demon that left the city willing just for a bunch if bananas then I began to tell about the time Inuyasha was bullying a bunch of little monkey sprites and they tricked him into getting himself stuck to a boulder as revenge everyone laughed at that except Inuyasha himself who was fuming then I went on about the first time he went to an amusement park... 

"... and then.. he thought the roller coaster was gonna eat him so he ran away crying" everyone even Sesshomaru laughed non stop but Inuyasha of coarse was pissed off 

"who the hell told you that" Inuyasha fumed 

I wiped the tear from my face from laughing so hard and managed to say " don't... bite my head .. off it was.. dad ... who told me" I finally choked out in between laughs but then Sesshomaru added the to many corn dog incident and made us laugh even more to the point that made me fall out of my chair which made everyone (A/n: including Inuyasha and me too) laugh even more finally when we all calmed down a bit I excused my self from the table and about two minutes later I emerged from the hall way with an I-Screwed-Up smile and whispered into Miyatsu's ear which only led to 

"you idiot" Miyatsu scolded me 

"sorry" I said with that we disappeared into the hallway making people wonder what was going on but five minutes later we emerged with Miyatsu scolding me again and me complaining like a child everyone shook there heads and sighed we continued threw desert and everyone was getting ready for bed except Miyatsu and me we were in the Mini gym she had in her house 

"think this will work" Miyatsu said kicking her punching bag 

"maybe no one knows" I said from the treadmill

* * *

okay thats the end of this chapter and only about 5-8 chapters left with the big finale what is it well read and find out oh before I forget I have already started ch10 so I think that will be up soon probably on the weekend after this one I can't do it this weekend cuz its my birthday party but my original birthday was on August when hurricane Katrina hit us and we flooded for like 3 days so whatever see ya R&R please till next time Angie signing off 


	10. Chapter 10

so sorry I know I know you all hate for taking so long but 'm making it up to you I promise

* * *

"where are my pajamas " Kagome shouted 

"where hell are mine" Inuyasha cursed leaving Miyatsu and I to grin evilly and laugh in victory we climbed the stairs trying to hide our grins we managed to keep a straight face once we got there 

"what's going on this time" Miyatsu said pretending to be annoyed 

"somebody took their P.Js" Sango said while yawning but she was still a little amused 

"well there is an extra set pajamas in every room" MIyatsu stated and went in to explore the drawers after about five minutes of 'searching' she found the extra set of pajamas 

"NO WAY I"M WEARING THAT!" the two of them shouted as everyone broke into laughter at the expense of the glowing couple that faces the color matching that of the extra set of clothing 

"hey suit your self but its either this or sleeping nude" I grinned widely luckily they were to wrapped up in everything to realize that they could just sleep in the clothes they were wearing no one was about to remind them I guess you could say the Pajamas weren't really as covering as they should have been they were half naked wearing them either way for Kagome it was a night gown that ended a little higher than mid thigh it was see through and red and for Inuyasha it was pair of red boxer like shorts that were red as well 

"I hate you" Inuyasha mumbled 'damn Kagome would look HOT in that!... wait no bad BAD INUYASHA BAD, come on you know you what you want that, shut up! quit playing games with my mind, wait this is my mind, I bet Kagome would look hot! in that just thinking about it makes me wanna-' Inuyasha realizing what he just about to think "SHUT UP" Inuyasha found him self screaming aloud receiving a lot of weirded out looks finally it was decided each would have a side of the bed and that no one would leave the side they had

* * *

FOUR A.M. 

it was four but despite that Miyatsu and I were still up and we were watching home movies from previous visits to America it was ten past four and Sango came down due to being nervous of being in the same room with Miroku at night so she decided to stay down stairs with us and we watched videos like the time we were horse back riding and the horses threw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru off into the air we began to tell stories and laughed but eventually we fell asleep

* * *

INUYASHA AND KAGOME 

Inuyasha laid awake all night facing the wall he couldn't fall asleep how could you expect him to with the women he had been in love with for years is sleeping right there half naked no less than that and the fact that her tempting aroma lingered around his nose wasn't helping at all (a/n: he fell in love with her before the story but it took him awhile to realize it) he had been laying there for hours wide awake trying to keep his urges from getting out of control he rolled over finding himself staring at Kagome's back he followed her curves with his eyes and for some reason he ended having to restrain his hands from touching her suddenly Kagome began to stir in her searching for warmth or for something that would shield her the nightmare that was looming over her "Kagome?" Inuyasha called quietly but worried at the same time finally Kagome managed to role over to Inuyasha she clutched on to him as if her life depended on him he grabbed her by the waist pulled her to him he kissed the top of her head "its okay its okay nothing is wrong nothing will hurt you I promise" he whispered into her ear he soothed her back to sleep she soon found comfort in his arms Inuyasha looked at her lovingly he knew that he had to control himself for her sake he fought to keep himself in check until he fell asleep

* * *

MORNING 

Inuyasha awoke to the light shinning of the sun oh how he hated the sun right now awaking him from his dreams of him and Kagome spending the rest of eternity together finally he decided to to take a shower and change and went downstairs

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS 

It was quite with only a bit of chatter between others until a loud and angry growl could be heard "good morning bonkers" I greeted happily 

"what the hell is that suppose to mean" Inuyasha growled angrily 

"it means that she is calling you are crazy but I think you are just plain stupid" Sesshomaru said calmly while reading his newspaper 

"shut up damn it I wasn't talking to you bastard" Inuyasha snapped but before anything else could be done Miyatsu walked passed him and stuffed an apple into Inuyasha's mouth 

"that should insure some quite for a little while" Miyatsu said as she took her seat 

"thank you I was about to get a head ache" Miroku said 

"yeah why the hell did you do it to me for!" Inuyasha shouted 

"because your a loud mouth dear brother" I replied sweetly before Inuyasha could snap at me a scream rang through the house we rushed to the source of the scream once we arrived to the source well lets just say it wasn't what was expected 

"cockroach! ew get that thing away from me" Kagome screamed 

"ew ew ew nasty" I screamed along with Kagome and everyone stared at us like we were crazy 

"honestly its just a bug" Miyatsu said as she shooed the cockroach outside suddenly Kagome realized that she was in nothing but a towel and there were four guys in the room 

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTS GET OUT NOW!" Kagome shrieked easily scaring the boys away and letting the girls leave which were suppressing there laughter after a little while Kagome came downstairs fully dressed so we decided to go to the mall and we had a lot of fun tricking the boys into the american girl underwear store Victoria's Secret and them getting literally thrown out and we had an 'unexpected surprise' and ran into Kagura we were practically shooed away by Sesshomaru after that so we went home with out him he was grown he could find his way like a good doggy after we got home we had a late lunch trying to decide what was next 

"so what should we do now" I asked looking at the thoughtful faces surrounding me 

"Im not sure any ideas" Sango said diving into her mac'n'cheese 

"I know lets go horseback riding" Miyatsu said a little cheerier than usual as she watched my 'brave' older brother's face turn pale 

"what wrong Inuyasha afraid the horse will kick you off again" I said evilly It was a well known fact that Inuyasha well compared to everyone else sucked major ass at horse back riding he always managed to fly off the horse 

"oh I love horse back" Sango said happily 

"I'm afraid I don't know how to get on a horse let alone ride one" Kagome said a little embarrassed 

"oh don't worry I can teach you how to get on and off and as for riding as long as the horse is moving your fine" Sango laughed 

"I think I'll skip riding its not my thing and I am a little tired" Minomaru said casually 

"well my friend you will be missing great fun are you sure you want to skip" Miroku said 

"no it's fine" Minomaru laughed 

"aw your so stingy " I pouted as Minomaru walked off to his room 

"well can we go now" Miyatsu said impatiently 

"okay" I said still a little pouty

* * *

THE RANCH 

"uh are you sure this thing is safe" Inuyasha nervously eyed the horse as he climbed on it or at least tried to anyways 

"first of all dear brother thats not an 'thing' she's a horse or a mare" I spoke in an boy-your-dumb tone 

"and second of all Inuyasha your on her backwards" Miroku said finishing for me and we began to laugh while sango told Kagome how to steer a horse and showed her how to get on 

"don't worry I can teach you" Kagome said extremely sweetly "you to get off you move your leg like that and to get on you swing your leg over like this" Kagome demonstrated with ease but when Inuyasha couldn't do it she had to get a little bit more up close and personal which drove Inuyasha mad after he finally got it he was as red as his polo shirt 

"Inuyasha your blushing" I teased 

"I am not" Inuyasha screamed defensibly 

"sure Inuyasha they say denial is the first stage of everything" I said very pleased with myself making todays round of mind games very fun but then realizing Miroku just sitting there on his horse (a/n: yes I know I'm evil but I don't care) 

"Yo Miroku what's up why so doom and gloom." I rode toward him he only stared off I doubt he even heard me once I finally reached him I waved my hand in front of his face when it didn't work I looked out and followed his gaze he had been watching sango who was semi-flirting with a gardener "I see your jealous aren't you." 

"is it that obvious" he laughed Miroku wasn't one to hide his feelings to me he was very commendable with that he always knew just how he felt and didn't hide it but that also led to some troubles 

"yup but I suppose you know just how Sango feels when you go after every girl with in your sight range" It was one of the few times when he didn't act perverted and you could really be serious with him "Miroku you should tell her how you feel with out the groping or perverted actions" I looked at him and saw his face was in a alarmed state I looked up to what could be bothering him I saw it as well Sango had climbed off her horse and followed a total stranger into an isolated corner no one can see them 

"Mitsuki please tell me I didn't see what I thought I saw " MIroku said alarmed 

"you moron go get her before anything happens" I screamed at him and as if on cue he flew off his horse and dashed to find Sango he had arrived in time to hear a loud thud and found Sango unconscious with her white blouse ripped exposing her bra the shadow above her had gotten away but he didn't care 

he rushed to her madly "Sango are you alright Sango say something please say something" to his relief she had only fainted he laid her down gently and he removed his dark purple tee-shirt and he carefully put it on Sango he had carried her when he finally how tired he was from all the running he made his way to the nearest tree which had me been a cherry tree in full bloom Miroku sat and cradled the sleeping demon huntress in his arms and slowly tears began to roll down his cheeks "I'm sorry Sango I couldn't protect you I promised you I would protect you but I couldn't I'm sorry" he began to cry and he eventually fell in to a deep slumber

* * *

FLASH BACK 

"I didn't need your help I could've taken them" pouted a little girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair to match who seemed to be between seven or eight years old 

"well then you didn't seem like it " laughed a boy who seemed to be around eight years old "so why were those boys picking on you anyways" 

"they think just cuz I'm a little girl they could pick on me but I'll show them one day I'll be big and strong and I'll beat them up" said the girl 

"well when ever you need hep you can call me and I'll always protect you" laughed the boy "by the way I'm Miroku royal monk in training pleased to meet you" 

"I'm Sango my family and I are the Taisho families new demon hunters" little Sango stated proudly 

"Then I suppose we will be seeing more of each other now wont we" Miroku looked up at the cherry tree they were sitting under 

END FLASH BACK

* * *

Miroku awoke in his bed he sat up for a moment and recollected his memories the he realized Sango wasn't there he looked around until he had seen her on the couch looking up from the book she was reading "Sango are you alright" he made his way to the couch and he sat next to her 

"Im fine thank you but are you okay" Sango put her book down to pay full attention to the monk next to her 

"Im fine Im glad your okay I was worried you were hurt by that gardener" Miroku sighed in relief they had then just sat there quietly enjoying each others company 

"Miroku why did you come after me" Sango said finally breaking the eerie silence 

"because I was worried about you" he said looking deeply into her eyes " Sango I was very worried about you it drove me mad when you wouldn't wake up..I guess what I'm trying to say is Sango I love you"

* * *

what's Sango gonna say will she reject him or what well left you guys hanging there right well this cliffie is gonna drive you mad oh well have fun till next time 


End file.
